Desert Rose of Egypt
by aine hathaway
Summary: Ahkmenrah was in love with his childhood friend, Amenet, who was also his best friends sister and his father's closest friend and adviser's daughter. Ahkmenrah kept her a secret from the museum along with his past but when his exhibit is extended as for new finds being made in his original resting place, what secrets of his past will be unveiled to all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone yes I am doing another story but don't worry I can keep up with all of them, I promise. I'm not one for giving up on stories! I hope you like this one. I'm writing from one of best friends houses where I am sleeping over in and you will meet her based character later hopefully!**

**Read away!**

* * *

Music was loud, musicians playing cheerfully along as people spoke and celebrated. Prince Ahkmenrah now celebrating his 21st birthday was seated next to his father who smiled proudly down on his people. The Pharaoh was a good man and a good king and ruled over all of egypt.

Ahkmenrah quickly rose from his throne and strode across the room to one of his closest friends, while an older man walked towards his father. Roberant was a good man and was a close friend of Ahkmenrah's father. He often gave advice and was highly educated. Roberant had four children. Three sons,Tarik ,Tarrien and Caráius. Caráius was Ahkmenrah's closest friend for many years even though that Caráius was a year older. Caráíus being the eldest at twenty-two , then Tarrien and Tarik at nineteen being the twins. Then there was Amenet, who was known as Desert Rose and was almost seventeen.

Tarik, Tarrien and Caráius all had dark hair and slightly tanned skin, the twins were more dark then their elder brother. Traik and Tarrien were excellent fighters and were well liked even if they caused plenty havok throughout Cairo. Caráius was highly intelligent and cared for nothing more then his sister and the woman he loved Dureywn. For either, he would do anything, but his sister always came first. All had bright blue eyes and strong features.

Amenet was quite different to her brothers. She was less tanned, her dark brown hair went down to her waist almost straight but slightly waved. Her eyes, like her brothers', were bright blue but they were also a beautiful gold around the pupil which added to her beauty. She was small and thin, though she was strong and quick. She was good with a smither, a bow, a dagger and several other weapons. Her family were known for their skill and the women didn't lack in it either. She was known around Cario for having the voice of an angel and could dance beautifully. Ahkmenrah had never seen her dance but from what he had heard it was quite a sight.

"Caráius! Have you been hidding from me, my friend" Ahkmenrah called out. The young man turned to his prince and friend, "of course not" Caráius replied with a slight smirk. There was silence for a few moments before laughter erupted from them. "Where is your family?" the young prince asked. The dark hair man looked around, "well, father is speaking with Pharaoh, and I see Tarrien and Tarik chatting up some women, that won't end badly I'm sure of it this time" he replied saying the last part with sarcasm heavy in his voice. Ahkmenrah suddenly became rather nervous, "And...of Amenet, certainly she shall be joining in the festivities?" Carárius didn't miss the way his friend aways seemed to shy away when it came to his little sister. A small smile grew on his face as he spoke, "I'm sure she is just getting ready, she will be making quite an entrance I sure."

Just as those words left his mouth a loud, booming drum could be heard. It pace of the drumming quicken and people were gathering. Ahkmenrah quickly returned to his throne and the audience seemed to move slightly in that direction. There in the middle of the floor, crouched a dark haired girl. Ahkmenrah noticed an almost evil smirk on his father's face, looking towards him, his father gave him just an innocent look in return.

The music returned, the beat was quicker and more lively. The girl stood and Ahkmenrah's eyes widened at the sight. It was Amenet. She wore golden snake armlets on her upperarms that coiled around them, on her head was a beautiful, gold cirlet of a snake that coiled around her head and then dipped down almost between her eyes. Her eyes were painted a beaming gold with black charcoal. Her lips were painted red and her hair hung around her loosely and danced around her as she moved. There were several golden bands wrapped around some of the strands while the rest fell around her. He was mesmurized by her movements. She seemed to be almost gliding or even flying. Her pure white skirt and top with gold chains and coins. There were similar anklets to the ones on her forearms.

Ahkmenrah wasn't the only one mesmerized my her, his brother Kahmunrah who stood further away from his brother and father watched the girl with desire and greed. He could see the look on his baby brother's face and knew it would be easy to ge to him through the girl. He would have to get her first. Most likely just seeing this young girl in his arms instead of the young prince's would hurt his baby brother and that was exactly what he was going for.

The music came to a sudden halt and Amenet fell down on the ground, only a foot or two in front of Ahkmenrah's throne. Applause sounded throughout the hall. Amenet looked up smiling slightly, she had never preformed in front of such a large crowd and defanitely not one as important as this.

Her eyes met with Ahkmenrah's and they conituned to stare at each other. The had known each other for years, as younger childern, Ahkmenrah had always been protective of her as though she were a sister. But as she grew and so did he, his view on her changed. She was becoming a woman - no. She was a woman. She was beautiful, skilled, intelligent, wise and kind hearted. As his father said she was as rare and beautiful as a desert Rose but also had thornes. She was just waiting for someone to break through them to find that beauty that was truly inside.

They continued to stare until, the Pharaoh's loud apploading caught the attention of all. "I welcome you all to my son's 21st!" Everyone cheered and called out as Ahkmenrah stood and bowed low, though his eyes never even left Amenet's face who was still seated on the ground before his throne.

Music played once again, people got together on the floor and began to dance. People drank and the ate.

Ahkmenrah spotted Amenet over with her three brothers and her father who were all congradualting her on her preformance. Before he knew what was happening his feet were carrying him over towards the family. Roberant spotted him coming and pointed it out to the others. The spun around to greet him. Ahkmenrah nodded to them all and smiled nervoulsy yet sweetly at Amenet. She returned with just as much emotion if not more. "Congradulations are in order, my prince" Ahkmenrah shuck his hand in a dismissive way. "No, please and call me Ahkmenrah, I was simply born on this day, it is your daughter which should be congradulated" he stated glancing at Amenet out of the corner of his eye, noticing she was blushing. "Her gift of song and dance is trully a gift of the Gods and I was honored to have seen it" he continued. Tarrien decided to speak up at that moment, "Seen it?! It was danced for you and if you asked I'm certain she would-" but Tarrien was cut off by his twin brother's hand covering his mouth and saying, "thats enough lets leave them in peace." And with that they left. Caráius spoke with Ahkmenrah for a few short moments before leaving in search of Dureywn.

Roberant left to speak with several others, leaving the two alone. Ahkmenrah took several moments to pick up his courage before extending a hand and saying nervously, "may I have this dance?" Amenet smiled and nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her out onto the floor.

They danced for several minutes not daring to take their eyes away from one another. He spun her shraply and pulled her back she missed her step and practically fell into his chest. No one noticed the exchange but it seemed to make something snap inside Ahkmenrah. He felt him self become more bold and brave like he normally seemed to be. He stared down at her, emotion transfering from him to her. "Lets go for a walk" he said taking her hand tightly in his and intwining their fingers together.

Several people noticed their departure, one being the Pharaoh who was pleased and proud of his young son, Roberant noticed as well as his sons all of them smirking broadly at the sight. Kahmunrah also noticed and was angered by it. Of course, she would chose his little brother. It was only then that he recognised her as the young girl that had been very close with Ahkmenrah and he had picked on when they were all younger.

* * *

Out in the palace garden's where Prince Ahkmenrah strolled with Amenet. She danced along the edge of a long thin pond. Walking to the water's edge, Ahkmenrah picked up a beautiful pink, purple and white lily from a nearby lilypad. He strode over towards the seventeen year old dancer. She was kneeling down by the water her finger's grazing across the surface. She hadn't noticed him yet. He leaned down slightly and placed his middle and fore-finger under her chin and guided her up causing her to stand. She was around a head short then him. She blushed as her eyes met his once more. He brushed a loode strand of her dark hair behind her ear and then placed the lily with it. She reached up to caress the lily and smiled. She looked down into the water to look at her reflection. What she saw surprised her.

Ahkmenrah was standing close to her and only now did she realise his arm around her waist. Their chests almost pressed against each others. The lily stood out against her hair. She let her eyes wander back to the now twenty-one year old prince before her. He leaned down slowly towards her. Both were nervous but it was something they both wanted. Something they both needed.

His lips grazed hers and with that a fire erupted inside each of them. They were drawn to each other. Sparks flew as he pressed his lips back to hers but this time much more passionatly and hungrly, putting all his feeling he had for into the one kiss, which she returned fully. One of his hands was pressed into her back holding her tight against his chest while the other was running through her hair and sometimes caressing her face. Amenet's fingers were tangled in his hair where his crown had orginally been before being knocked of in their need for each others closeness. Her skin was soft to the touch and her dark hair like silk between his fingers. It was as though neither need to come up for air and so they continued their embrace without interuption.

They were at that moment being watched. The Pharaoh stood with his close friend and adviser, Roberant watching the young couple express their love for one another through a physical manner. They were both smiling at the son and daughter. They had hoped for this to happen for years but had given up on it as years passed. They had discussed an arranged marriage several times but both had wished for their children to be in love when they married. They continued to watch for several moments longer before turning to join back in the celebrations of their Prince while their Prince was celebrating else where. They ordered the guards to close the door so no one would disturb the two. The guards who took up position all smirked at the sight of their Prince with the girl known as Desert Rose. They were all thinking the same thing, 'its about time.'

* * *

Ahkmenrah was rudely awakened by Larry Daly as the sun had lowered. He had been rather enjoying his dream of his past live as a Prince and with his lover and ment-to-be soon wife, Amenet. He missed her and all of his friends from their time very dearly but he never spoke of any of them to anyone in the museum. It was the night where everyone had a large soccar match. Ahkmenrah wasn't in the mood to play but he decided to watch.

Leaving his tomb, he headed to the Lobby of the museum to find no match being played. Everyone was looking at Larry who was now standing ontop of the large main desk. He must have missed a large annoncement as all were muttering curiusly and excitedly.

"Ah! Ahk! There you are!" Called out Larry Daly as he jumped down of the desk and made his way through the crowd towards him. Everyone was watching him closely, as though expecting something big to happen. Larry stopped infront of him and taking a deep breath he asked a question that made Ahkmenrah almost go into shock(if it was possible). "Ahkmenrah, who is Amenet?"

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I've had an idea of this for ages and I decided just had to write it.**

**Well please review and hopefully you will keep reading. Even if you don't I'm still going to keep writing anyway!**

**Áine.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun was high and its rays were beaming down on Cairo. Prince Ahkmenrah stepped out onto a large balcony with his father and several advisors, one of them being Roberant. They were discussing the ancient tablet that belonged to his father, the Pharaoh that would one day belong to either him or Kahmunrah. The prince heard joy filled laughter coming from the gardens below. He spared a glance over his shoulder and noticed no one was paying attention to him so he took the time to investigate the sound. He knew the laugh well. He smiled when his eyes met the source, a dark haired girl. Amenet. She was playing with several of the palace and city children. She had a long musical instrument in her hands. She was playing a lively tone and the children were dancing around her._

_After a while, she gave the flute to another child who tried to play and she was chased around by the others. She was fast, he had to admit. He couldn't help but laugh out loud when he saw them all tackle her to the ground and almost into a nearby pond. All the children had always loved Amenet._

_The Pharaoh and his advisors looked around at hearing their Prince's laughter and saw him watching Roberant's young and only daughter. A look of pure admiritan and love upon his face as he watched her. The Pharaoh smiled, 'yes,' he thought, 'that would be a fine match.'_

* * *

Amenet? He couldn't mean- No, certainly not! So many thoughts were going through Ahkmenrah's mind at that moment, nearly all based around that one girl, the girl who could dance into anyones heart.

"Amenet?" He asked hesitantly, his voice seemed to break have-way through saying her name. This caused Larry to share a curious look with Teddy. The past President stepped towards him slightly, "did you know her, your highness?" Ahkmenrah didn't answer he was lost in thought. Of course there must have been more Amenet's some may have been named after her, she was loved by nearly all who knew her. Everyone was muttering amongst themselves, waiting for the young Pharaoh to answer.

A small smile came to his face as he remembered the dream he had just had and then another memory surfaced. The one of where he had been watching her from the palace balcony. How the sun reflected off her dark hair. How t danced around her as she moved and her movement made her look as though she were simply gliding. He hadn't noticed but a few tears had escaped his eyes and were trailing down his cheeks and cascading to the tiles below. This shocked nearly all the exhibits.

As though he was just realising where he was and who else was there, his head darted up, his hand reaching up and his fingers razing across the tear tracks on his face. He spared a glance around the room before turning sharply and leaving without another word. He didn't even stop to notice the new attachment to his exhibit. It was almost finished.

It was a large room, not as large as his but big enough. It was attached onto the side. It was very similar in style. There were many sets of clothes and bracelets, crowns and paintings, carvings of dancers and flowers all around the walls. All that seemed to be missing was the sarcophagus.

Back in the main lobby there was slience, not something that was often heard.

All were staring after the Pharaoh and wondering what could this girl be to him to cause such a re-action. Rebbeca was sitting at the desk looking around the others. Finally deciding to take things into her own hands, she switched on a computer and started researching this, 'Amenet.' She motioned Nick to do the same, while Larry tried to get everyone's attention once again. "Everyone!" They all immediately looked to him, all expecting answers, even dexter sat frozen in shock on Texas' saddle. He had always like the Egyptian King, he never even slapped him. Not once.

"Hey Gigantor! Whats going on?" came the voice of Jedidiah who was standing amoung several other minitures including Octavious. "I don't know exactly.." Larry trailed off. He had long since stopped asking Jed to quit with the Gigantor thing but it had seemed hopeless, so he decided to save his breath. Everything seemed to hit everyone at once as everyone started talking, yelling and shooting questions left, right and centre.

Nick and Rebecca who were both staring at their computer screens fell back in their seats. A look of amazment and shock on their faces but also a bit of sadness. Larry looked to them in confusion hoping for an answer to all this. He gestured Teddy over and he did as asked and the two wandered over to Nick and Rebecca. They read quickly and let out a sad sigh each. Larry climbed up onto the desk and quietly said, "listen, we think we know now." He said it barely above a whisper but all seemed to hear it as again all was silent and waited for the answer.

Rebecca spoke first, as it seemed Larry wasn't going to. She turned to address everyone, "Ahkmenrah did know Amenet" this caused a few waves of muttering throughout the crowd but it quickly died down when she continued. "He didn't just know her though." She motioned for Nick to take over. He joined his dad ontop of the desk so all could see him. "Her father was his, Ahkmenrah, I mean and his father's advisor, also her eldest brother was his closest friend" he explained. This confised most even more as that still wouldn't explain his actions. "But-" began Jed but Larry held up his hand, "we're not finished." Taking a deep breath Rebecca said, "the day of Ahk's death was also the day of Amenet's." All were shocked at this. "It wasn't just an normal day, though" added Nick. Larry seemed to have picked up his courage as he said the last part that sent everyone into up roar, "it was the day before Ahkmenrah and Amenet were to be married." There was shouting all across the room. Most were amazed they had never heard of this. The Huns were speaking away to eachother, something about 'secrets'.

Teddy was the one to calm the exhibits this time. He didn't seem overly surprised at this news of their Pharaoh as most knew very little about him as he didn't speak of his past and when he did he spoke very little. "It seems you all forget that our young King does not speak of his past, so how would we have known?" They seemed to stop and consider it, then Octavious called out a question that was weighing heavily on all their minds, "How did they die?"

Rebecca glanced back at the computer screen and frowned in thought and replied, "Unknown."

* * *

Just then Aisling, a Celtic priestess, had just strolled back inside the museum. Unlike the other exhibits, it wasn't the tablet that made her come to life. It was a curse. A curse that had come with her from her past life. She was to live forever and to never age. She was also cursed to change into a vicious beast once a month. As centuries had gone by she had learned control but by the time she had, she had already taken many lifes and had left many legends and tales behind her in certain parts of Ireland. She was known for having a sharp temper, this anger could be spotted as when she was mad she began speaking furiously in her native tongue. If you didn't know what that was its Irish, or as she knows it, Gaeilge.

She had short blond hair and settled gently on her head was a green and silver circlet. She took off her long black jacket that she wore when going out at night, revealing her short, celtic, green dress. It was many beautiful shades of green and was covered in many swirls and patterns. It went to around mid-tigh and under it she wore black tights and on her feet soft black shoes that you would see Irish dancers wearing. She had a strange green clip that fitted over the side of her ear that had green, leaf like jewels. Around her neck was a celtic silver necklace, that crossed into a celtic design, dangling down from the middle was a green teardrop. On her right hand was a silver ring with also a green jewel. On her arms from mid-forearm down to her wrists were green sleeves that were the same material and pattern as her dress. She had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that seemed to melt into green around the pupil.

She was in a very good mood but then she noticed the lobby was packed with all her fellow exhibits. They were all talking, yelling and muttering. Some just looked stunned. Aisling pushed forward through the crowd to get to the main desk where Larry, Nick and Rebecca all were. Nick jumped up from where he was and ran over to her wrapping his arms tightly around her. "ASH!" He cried, causing Aisling to laugh (and also almost fall over) as he did. Letting her go, Aisling turned to the others, a smirk wide on her face.

"So what did I miss?" she asked cheerfully, "must have been big." The smirk that was set on her lips slowly fell away at the serious looks on her two friends. Her brow furrowed in worry, what had got everyone so worked up? Alot of the exhibits had started going back to whatever they had been doing before being called to the Lobby, the topic of Ahkmenah and Amenet being spoken by most. Aisling let her eyes wander over a few of them before turning back to Larry, Teddy, Rebecca and Nick. She only then noticed Octavious and Jed standing on the desk but looking rather shocked. Surprisingly for once, they were silent.

"We just learned more about Ahkmenrah's past, guess most find it hard to believe" explained Larry as he also watched everyone leaving. "Though," came the voice of Octavious, "I don't see why none of us thought of it before." Thought what?! Aisling wondered to herself, they weren't telling her something. "I always knew there must have been something that made Ahk never want to talk about his past" sighed Rebecca. They all nodded except for Aisling who was still rather confused.

Nick spoke up then, "I remember him once saying I reminded him of his friend Caráius and his brothers, Tarrien and Tarik, but then he went quiet and changed the subject." Rebecca looked back at one of the main desks many computers, "yes, it says here that Caráius, Tarrien and Tarik were Amenet's older brothers." Aisling finally decided to butt in. "Would someone please explain whats going on?!" she asked loudly causing everyone to jump and turn to look at her. She gave them an annoyed smile and said, "now that I have your attention would someone please care to tell me what is going on?"

"Theres an extension being put in the Egyptian exhibit, a girl named Amenet" stated Larry, "she and Ahkmenrah were to be married before they both were murdered the night before their wedding." This made Aisling do a double take, "murdered?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Well..it doesn't actually say..." continued Larry. "But they both died the same night and he was only twenty-three and she was nineteen" finished Teddy. There was a couple moments of silence, all of them thinking of what could have happened to Ahkmenrah and Amenet.

"Well just have to do our best, it will most likely be a big shock for her... and for him." As she said that, Aisling turned looking for her friend, the Egyptian Pharaoh. Ahkmenrah had always been like an older brother to her. As she was walking she accidentally bumped into her best friend Kanti. Kanti was an nineteen year old American Indian. She had perfectly tanned skin and dark brown hair. She wore a knee-length white dress and white knee-high boots. She had a colourful beaded necklace and at her heels was her wolf, Ohanzee.

Coming up behind Kanti was the 24 year old chief, Chayton, Kanti's husband. At his side was his wolf, Dyami. Chayton had long dark brown, almost black hair and warm, kind dark brown eyes. He wore simple clothes made of light brown cloth. He smiled lovingly down at Kanti, which she returned before they both looked at Aisling. "You going to see Ahkmenrah?" Kanti asked, still smiling. Aisling nodded, "I thought he might need a friend."

Kanti looked up at Chayton giving him a puppy dog look. He rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded his head, "I'll see you later." Chayton smiled kindly at Aisling, placed a kiss on Kanti's head before heading back to their exhibit where the rest of their remaining tribe members were. Kanti spun and grabbed Aisling's arm and started pulling her down the corridor in the direction of Ahkmenrah's tomb.

* * *

In his tomb, Ahkmenrah had finally noticed what was soon to be the tomb of his lover. A few tears had fallen down his cheeks as he wandered around it. Touching her clothes, her jewelery, her weapons or even just touching the paintings and carvings of her. None of them seemed to do her beauty justice. His Angel of music. Angel. They had planned everything, they had wanted to have a family. Ahkmenrah had always pictured his and Amenet raising their sons and daughters to be understanding and strong rulers. They had wanted to see their kingdom grow and flurish. Yet they never got to.

The chance to live their lives. Their chance to bring new life into the world. Their chance to finally rule Egypt together. All taken away in one night. The one night that was just meant to be their last of being apart, of being two seperate people. But instead it had been the last of their actual lifes.

Most of that night was still a blur. He felt he needed to remember so he could move on from it, talk about his past like all the others could. But he couldn't, not until he could remember tried to think back but he only got glimses.

**Flashback **

_It was late. Ahkmenrah was pacing in his throne room. Nearly all of Egypt was asleep and calm, all except their Pharaoh (and maybe a few others). He was to be married tomorrow. Married at last to the love of his life. He had waited so long for this to happen. He knew his father and Amenet's had always wished for them to marry, since they had been children, but still Ahkmenrah hadn't had the nerve to ask her father for permission. Until, just over three weeks ago he had gone and asked. Before anyone knew it, gossip was fast in Egypt, everyone knew of the wedding of Ahkmenrah and Amenet. The Pharaoh and the Angel. All believed she would make a wonderful queen, also she would be a wonderful queen for him._

_As he continued his pacing there was a knock on the throne room door. Expecting it to be one of his advisors he spun, calling whoever it was to enter._

_Then black._

** flashback end **

That was all Ahkmenrah could remember of that time. Whoever came in he had blocked from his mind. He tried harder to remember but nothing came. He faintly heard footsteps approaching his tomb but he ignored them and tried harder. He came up with a memory that appeared to happen minutes later.

**flashback**

_Ahkmenrah was on edge, he could feel goosebumps on his skin, a slight sweat on his brow. The unnerving feeling was that it didn't seemed to be caused by nerves for tomorrow. What ever had just happened had done him a shock. He was panicing slightly. The door to the room opened once more. This time he saw a beautiful dark haired, young woman step inside. The same woman he was to marry tomorrow._

_She smiled when she saw him but he could see the worry in his eye. She walked towards him, her long white dress swaying around her and the blue fabric flowing behind her. She had a large golden snake wond around her arm and also a scarab cuff on her other. Her lips and eyes were still painted and a chain with many coins along the front was still around her head. She looked breath taking as ever and Ahkmenrah couldn't help but sigh at the sight of his love. How she was his, he didn't know? The Gods had trully gifted him and were smiling down on him._

_She placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. He leaned forward, placing his forehead upon hers and let his hand move so it was placed gently over her stomach. They had been together once, the night of his twenty-third birthday and when they had heard of her condition it had given Ahkmenrah the courage to ask her father for her hand. They hadn't told many of the child growing inside her. Only her father and her brothers, surprisingly they had been extatic. They were almost as excited to be uncles and a grandfather as much as he looked forward to being a father._

_They shared no words but after a while of just holding eachother and being there. Ahkmenrah pulled her in the direction of his study. They sat on a bench laying against the pillows. They smiled at one another just content to be together. Ahkmenrah glanced over at where his fath- no, his tablet lay. Scrolls and writing utensils thrown around it._

_The thoughts of whoever had unnerved him earlier forgotten. They stayed their for quite some time, him playing with her hair as she slowly fell asleep against his chest. Then- BANG!_

_The door to the study opened. Amenet sat up sharply in Ahkmenrah's arms. He pulled her behind him quickly and got to his feet. A figure stood in the doorway, but he was blurred so he knew not who it was. Ahkmenrah was furious and scared but his fear only heightened his need to protect Amenet and their child. He started to breath quickly and started walking forward, determined._

** flashback end**

The last thing Ahkmenrah had heard before everything had faded into a black ebyss, was Amenet's voice screaming his name in terror.

He was jolted out of the memory by a soft hand being placed on his shoulder. He spun in his place but only ended up falling over. He heard female laughter and for less then a second he thought it was Amenet and they were back in ancient times and all 'this' had been a dream. Opening his eyes slowly and looking up he saw his two closest friends in the museum, Kanti and Aisling. They were dressed like they always were and were both smiling sadly down at them. He looked away, knowing they knew of who Amenet was or else they wouldn't have come. He didn't bother to try and get back up he just stayed on the ground.

Aisling and Kanti kneeled down and both wrapped him in a hug. He felt a wet object move across his hand, looking down he saw Ohanzee licking his hand in a comforting way. He stretched out his hand and patted the wolf's head. The wolf stuck out its tongue and panted happily. It seemed more dog than wolf at times.

The two girls leaned back so they were sitting in front of him. "You know you could have told us about her, it might help" said Kanti. Ahkmenrah nodded at first but then started to shake his head from side to side, "no, not yet." The memories still fresh in his mind. He needed closer but for that to happen he need to remember. "Do you need anything?" asked Aisling. The Pharaoh shuck his head once more and then smiled up at them. "I just need to figure out what I'm going to say to her" he said rather embaressed at saying it out loud.

The two girls saw he was blushing slightly and started giggling. "We'll help with that" they said in unison. With that the two girls, one a Celtic Priestess of Ireland, the other a Native American Indian, explained to their friend, the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, how they they were going to go about introducing Amenet back to life.

By the time sun was to rise. The thoughts of his terrible memories of their deaths all forgotten. All he could think about was her and how they would soon be reunited.

* * *

**I know its more serious in places but it gets better I just had to get the serious points out. Its been I while, I know but I have exams coming up.  
All oc's can be found on my page. **

**Please Review nicely. Sorry for any spelling or Grammer mistakes. If Kathryn finds any grammer mistakes please no that she will kill me.  
Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amenet's pov.

I opened my eyes. I was amazed. I actually opened my eyes. I could move my fingers and my toes. I could hear and see, even smell and taste. I tried to breath but something was blocking my mouth, my sight was covered also. I reached up slowly still feeling rather stiff. I started to try and find what it was that was block my sight and air-flow. It seemed to be a kind of rough cloth. I unwrapped it, it seemed to go all the way around my head.

When I was finally free of what appeared to be bandages I coughed and spluttered trying to get used to breathing once again. Why? You ask. Because I've been dead for the past several thousand years. "Gods, its stuffy in there" I remarked as I ran my fingers through my now very dust and greasy brown hair. "Yeah, I need to wash my hair" I stated before I heard laughter coming from nearby.

I looked up to see two girls around my age smirking evilly at me. It was kind of freaky. It took me several moments to figure out what to say, "um.. can someone, please, explain to me, why.. I don't know, why I'm not dead?" I continued to run my fingers through my hair to get as much dust out as I could. The two girls looked at each other, their smiles never faltering.

One was slightly tanned with long dark brown hair. She wore a gorgeous white dress with many tassles and patterns. She wore knee-high white boots that were simple in design. Her warm brown eyes held kindness and a glint of mischeviousness. She seemed wise but childish by her body language and the look of her. I could tell we would be close in times to come.

The girl next to her was quite tall for a woman. She had short spikey blond hair and also seemed o have a childish atmosphere about her. She wore an elgent green dress that went to bout mid-tigh and had strapped up black shoes. I could tell by the way she stood tall with her head held high that she was of noble blood. Her pale skin told me that whatever country she was from it was most likely quite far away from my home.

"The tablet!" They replied in unison their voices blending together. It sounded rather creepy actually. I raised my eyebrows at this in surprise. Tablet? They couldn't mean Ahkmenrah's tablet, could they? "The tablet?" I asked hesitantly. The blond one rolled her eyes and said, "Ahk's tablet of course!" I gave her a look of annoyance, "and you just expected me to know that? I don't even know where I am!" The blond one replied once again, rather cheerfully, "someone woke up on the wrong side of the sarcophagus." The pretty dark haired girl just shuck her head at her friends actions, "just ignore her, its what I do." Causing the blond to look to her with a look of fake hurt on her face and say while placing her hand over her 'heart',"that hurts, Kanti, right here," pointing to her 'heart'.

I shared an amused look with the darked haired girl who's name I now had learned was Kanti. Kanti then said, "Ash," causing the blond to look at her. "Yes" she answered her call. Kanti sighed, "your heart is on the other side of your chest." By saying this, the girl, Ash, blushed a little and let out a small, "oh". I laughed at them, I knew we would make great friends, I could see many pranks being pulled here with these two.

"Oh, sorry!" suddenly cried Kanti. "We haven't introduced ourselves" she continued. She then stepped forward to help me out of where I had been resting for the past few hundred years. "I'm Kanti, chieftess of my tribe" she explained proudly smiling staright at me. We were practically the same height. "Tribe?" I asked uncertainly. "My people, I'm an American Indian" I nodded finally understanding. "I've heard of you" I exclaimed causing them to look at me in confusion. "You have?" they asked once again speaking in unison.

I nodded. "I have been many universities and colleges over the years, things they spoke of kind of just sank in" I explained. "Oh.. so thats how you know english!" stated Ash. I nodded. "But how were you awake to hear it all, I can't do that. Ash can but shes technically not an exhibit, really she isn't even dead" Said Kanti in confusion. Ash just shrugged in reply to her statement but I thought for a moment looking around the room at the many beautiful paintings and structures. I was very glad to see all my weapons and clothes and jewellery again.

"You said, 'Ahkmenrah's tablet' correct?" I asked them, finally coming up with a solution. Remembering all those times Ahkmenrah and I would spend studying his father's tablet tryin to de-code it. They both nodded together, I groaned. It was really starting to get creepy. I decided to continue as it looked like neither were going to speak. "Ahkmenrah and I often put in random combinations into the tablet to see if what they said worked, some did, some didn't. I guessing this is one of the ones we thought didn't work but actually did" I explained. They seemed to understand.

I smiled kindly at Kanti and said, "I know who you are now," I then turned to the girl, Ash, "but who are you?" The blond gave me a cheeky grin which caused me to smile, "I," she started, "am Aisling, Celtic Princess of Ireland! And the coolest person in this museum." I laughed at her last statement. "A museum? Well, I should have guessed" I said with a shrug.

"We are going to head out to find the other exhibits," Kanti told me. Aisling continued for her, "you get ready and you can come down and meet everyone." They had both almost left when they turned back to me and said, "we'll most likely be in the lobby, its not hard to find. Oh and if you want to wash, there is some changing rooms just down the hall and on the right." And with that they left me to my own devises.

I walked around my tomb, just admiring it, taking in every little detail of it. It was beautifully decorated and everything was displayed clearly for all to see. I read some of the signs and pieces of information about myself. I was surprised how acurate they were. It felt kind of strange reading in this new language. I could speak it and read, I wasn't sure about writing though, not that I'd really need to.

I grabbed clothes at random and a couple of other things such as shoes and jewellery. I didn't meet anyone on my way to the 'changing rooms'. The room was very simple. Benchs lined the walls with several of the walls covered in lockers. There was a bathroom off to the side and a room with what I guessed were showers. It took a good few minutes to figure out how to use it as I had never experience it before. In the end I was drenched from head to foot still in my mummified wrappings. Those also took some time to get off. You'd think them being wet would make it easier but, no, if anything it made it a whole lot harder.

Once I was satisfied I was clean, I let my dripping hair fall down my back, the dark straight locks were cool against my skin. I found an object that blew out air, quite fascinating. I had heard several girls in one of the universities I'd been to discuss something like this. I think they called them hairdryers, very original. Note sarcasm. I didn't have the sun any longer to dry my hair naturally but this 'hairdryer' worked great.

I looked at what I had grabbed from my exhibit. I had a gorgeous gold dress. A slit ran down the left leg and the material was like water. It was a gift from Ahkmenrah, I remembered the first time I wore it (and the only time), the day of his 24th birthday. He couldn't seem to control himself that night around me. Not that I had minded, my father and brothers were quite amused at first but eventually they noticed the attention I had attracted and became very protective. They had left me with none other than, you guessed it, Ahkmenrah (not the smartest idea they ever had if they were ment to be keeping me away from the opposite gender).

I stepped into a pair of knee-high braced, golden heels. I tested my balance just to be certain I wouldn't fall while walking around. I had many armlets clipped onto my arms. The main ones being the scarab and the coiled snake. I placed one of the many circlets I had owned onto my head, a gorgeous golden band with chains hanging down behind my ears. My lips were now painted red and my eyes were painted in their usual black ink and charcoal.

Running my fingers through my now dry hair a few times, I found no other excuse to stay hidden in the bathroom. Sighing and taking a deep breath I headed in the direction of the door, the bandages and everything else gathered in my arms.

I rushed through the halls to reach the tomb, when there I froze as I had for the first time noticed two large stone guards standing on either side of the entrance. Hearing me coming they had turned on me, their spears aimed in my direction. I stepped back in shock, expecting them to attack me but instead the pulled their spears away and bowed in what I guessed was respect. A small smile came to my face in relief, I nodded to them in thanks before continuing inside. I left everything in my part of the tomb and was making my way out before I stopped an idea coming to my mind. I gazed up at the guards. They returned my stare, expectant._ "Um.. What is your purpose?" _I asked in my native language nervously. Not certain if they could speak, but they shouldn't be able to move yet they could.

They watched for a little while until surprisingly, they responded, _"to protect our Pharaoh and our Queen." _I smiled and continued on. Strangely enough, the halls were still deserted. My nerves grew the further I travelled through the halls.

Laughter came from not to far away, along with cheers and shouts of encourgment. I followed them, trying to stay looking confident but I could feel my mask slipping. I knew I was getting closer to Ahkmenrah, I could feel it. I was shaking with nerves, I was kind of scared that I was going to trip over from shaking.

The sounds of excitment and joy were getting louder the closer I got. I was almost certain I heard a familiar laughter, that was like music to my ears. I came to a large room. I was on the second floor, looking down at loads of people playing some sort of game where they were kicking a ball around. Kanti appeared at side causing me to jump in fright. She laughed at my shocked expression, "sorry." I just shrugged with a smile before asking, "what are they playing?" Kanti looked over the edge of the barrier that was keeping us from falling down to the floor below. "Soccor, some call it football" she explained, "I'm not very good, I'm not mad about sports." I nodded in understanding, "who's playing?" I asked looking down below at the two teams chasing each other here and there.

I'm almost certain that she had answered my question but I didn't hear her as I had caught sight of a man who looked to be only a few years older than I was, wearing royal egyptian robes of fine golds, reds and other colours. His large crown perched on his head, almost getting knocked off every few seconds. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a warm brown. Those warm eyes brought back so many wonderful memories of my past. When I would look into his eyes while we danced at one of the many balls and celebrations in Egypt or when it would simply be us alone in his study, reading and I would catch him watching me over the top of his books and scrolls. I was brought back to reality by a poke to my arm.

It was Kanti. "Did you hear me?" she asked but I could see a slight twinkle of mischeive in her eyes. "Sorry," I replied sheepishly. "I know what caught your eye, no need to explain" she said her voice full of understanding and sympathy, "you must have loved each other dearly, I could see it in your eyes, and his, aswell, when you were first mentioned." I smiled sadly, "did he say anything? What was he like when he heard that I was.. was coming? Did he ever mention me?" Kanti shuck her head, "Ahk never speaks about his past to anyone, he may slip up every now and then but then always changes the topic or he leaves." Another voice came from behind us, "when he heard you were coming, he didn't say anything to anyone and hid away in his tomb, we had to practically drag him out, surprisingly it was alot esier to do that tonight." It was Aisling and she had a huge smirk on her face. "Thought you were playing" remarked Kanti. "Columbus took my place" Aisling replied before turning back to me, "lets go and introduce you to everyone." The two girls latched onto my arms and led me towards a large staircase, if I wasn't shaking before, I definately was now. What happened to my old confident self?

"First you have to meet Larry and Rebecca!" cried Aisling, catching the attention of said people. One was a middle aged man with dark hair and was wearing a strange blue uniform. The other, who I guessed was Rebecca, was a pretty brown haired woman with a black skirt and blue shirt. They both smiled at us as we approached. The came closer and met us part way. Rebecca reached forward and grabbed my hand eagerly shaking it rapidly, "your Amenet! It is absolutely amazing to meet you! I've done so much research on you when I heard you were coming!" She spoke very quickly and it looked as though she wasn't going to stop soon, so the man, Larry, placed his hand over her mouth forcing her rammblings to a halt. "Shes Rebecca and I'm Larry, the night guard" he said, kindly. I smiled cheerfully, finally starting to feel like my old out-going self. "It's a pleasure to meet you both" I replied, smiling at them and Larry took his hand from over Rebecca's mouth. "Well," started Larry, "I'll leave it to Kanti and Aisling to keep you out of trouble and to show you around- " he paused for a moment before saying, "scratch that!, Kanti will keep you out of trouble." I laughed at the look of mock-betrayal and disbelief on Aisling's face. "I'll get my revenge for that Larrence" Aisling exclaimed dragging out his name. Larry smiled and gave out a laugh before returning with Rebecca to watching the match that was happening only a little way a ways.

They introduced me to Theodore Roosevelt, a past President. He was very pleasent and I couldn't help but laugh when he told me how Aisling liked to steal Texas, his horse, and ride him around the museum. With him was Sacagawea, an indian like Kanti, who led two men named Lewis and Clark on their expedition. I thought the two of them were very cute together.

Then they brought me to meet the minutres led by Jedediah and Octavious. They seemed rather shocked at first for some reason when I introduced myself and they just stared at me, their eyes wide and their bottow jaws' practically grazing the floor. I laughed at their expressions. After they got over their shock they started to practically fall over each other to introduce themselves.

Next I got to meet some of the animals from the museum. I got along rather well with Dexter, a capuchin monkey who had a fond liking for slapping people, especially Larry, which I witnessed for myself. He had lept onto my shoulder and played with my hair and tried to hide behind it like a child. I smiled at the monkey's behaviour it reminded me of when we were back in Egypt and when I picked up some of the more younger children, they always loved to play and hide in my hair. I smiled as I felt him cuddle into my neck, his tail wrapping around my neck as he did, getting comfortable. Using my hair as a make-shift pillow, I laughed along with Kanti and Aisling as Dexter fell fast asleep. I stroked him gently, smiling sweetly.

At that moment a loud wistle rang out, I covered Dexter's ears, he slept on. "The winner is Ahkmenrah, Columbus and the American Indians" called out Larry. I smiled at hearing Ahkmenrah's name and once again stroke Dexter softly. I could see who Aisling had explained to me were the Huns and Attila, giving out about losing. **"This is wrong, we should have won!" **I heard Attila cry in hun. I listened for another few moments about how they believed the other team had cheated. I rolled my eyes before letting my gaze sweep the hall, desperate to see those loving brown eyes again.

Kanti and Aisling had both noticed my desperate search for the Pharaoh. Kanti placed her hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at her. She nodded slightly to the right. I looked and spotted _him _chatting with Teddy, Larry and a young boy, who I was told was Nick, Larry's son. Ahkmenrah was smiling down at the boy, a smile I knew well. Ahkmenrah had always been so sweet and loved children dearly. I still remember the look on his face when I told him he was to be a father. He had never looked happier, his face had lit up like the sun.

_~Flashback~_

_3rd person_

_Amenet walked nervously towards her betrothed's study. Every few seconds glancing down in the direction of her stomach, the corner of her lips turned up slightly in a nervously but ecstatic smile, her eyes glittering with tears of joy. Her feelings of nausea had passed for now, but she knew they would return. She was slightly scared, her father had been the first person informed as he had been the one to bring her to a healer. He had been completely shocked at first. The healer and her father had stared at Amenet waiting for her to tell them who was the father and when she did, their shock increased but she also saw a bit of relief in my father's eyes. _

_Amenet had been worried her father would be ashamed of her, but that wasn't the way. He was excited, he also said he would have to share a word with the Pharaoh, who was Ahkmenrah at the time, or in other words threaten him and scare him a little (or a lot). At that Amenet had remembered she would have to tell Ahkmenrah and immediately left. Her father understood what she had to do and wished her luck._

_"My Pharaoh, may I come in?" Amenet asked, opening the door, seeing the man in question sitting in a cushioned chair, book in hand. "My love, must you address me so formally" began Ahkmenrah, placing his book on a nearby table, "and you need not ask, my home is yours." She blushed slightly before taking a shakey step towards her lover, as she did her head began to spin and she fell. The Pharaoh rushed to his feet to catch her before she hit the ground, "my Rose, are you well?"he questioned. She smiled widely up at him, "yes, I am very well, though I do not know how you will take the news." Ahkmenrah swept her up into his arms and carried her back over to his chair where he placed her gently in his lap as he sat, holding her close to his almost bare chest. "You went to the healer, I trust, I know Roberant, he would not let you out if you were feeling unwell unless you did" he pressed the topic, his eyes filled with love and worry. _

_Amenet beamed up at him, "I did, I am in no way unwell." He looked confused, waiting for her to continue. "Do you remember your 24th?" she asked him, he seemed to be even more confused at this but nodded, "yes." Amenet grew more nervous as each second passed, "and what accured between us that night?" A small smile appeared on Ahkmenrah's face, he placed his hand on her cheek, the other keeping her close to him. "I still do not understand, what has this to do with your condition" Ahkmenrah remarked. Amenet took his hand from her face and held within both of her much smaller ones, "it has everything to do with it." Slowly, Amenet placed Ahkmenrah's hand onto her slightly swelled stomach. It took him another moment but then his face went completely blank in shock. He seemed to be lost deeply in thought and this caused Amenet to panic slightly. His face was void of emotion and he was impossible to read at that moment. _

_Terrified that he was disappointed in her and no longer wished to be with her, she let go of his hand and covered her face as tears began to fill but not of joy but of fear and grief. She felt Ahkmenrah's hand leave her back, she then felt his warm hands wrapped around her wrists and pull her hands from her face. Though she refused to meet his gaze. He let go of her right wrist and forced her to look up at him. But it wasn't what she had expected. _

_He wasn't angered or disappointed. The only emotion on his face was joy. He placed his hand once more on her stomach, "You are with child?" She nodded. "I'm to be.. to be a father?" he asked slightly more excited. Amenet nodded once again. A smile split across Ahkmenrah's face and he pulled her tightly to him once more burrying his face into her hair as he did, still muttering to himself about becoming a parent._

_~Flashback End~_

Amenet's pov.

I looked up once again, meeting the eyes of the man I had loved all my life. He was staring at me, along with the others who stood with him. He gulped before walking towards me. Kanti and Aisling stood a bit away from me with an older man who looked to be about the same age as Ahkmenrah. He had long dark hair and wore simple brown clothes, his arm wrapped tightly around Kanti.

The room had gone quiet, all watching to see what was going to happen. I moved towards Ahkmenrah, my nerves increasing with every step until we stood just inches apart. We stayed quiet and it was almost as though for a few seconds, no one was even breathing. I stared into his eyes, they were as warm and loving as I remembered from all those years ago. His crown sat slightly off to the side on his head, causing me to smile. That one smile caused his face to light up.

"Amenet?" he asked, finally break the loud silence that had previously rang throughout the hall. "My Rose? My..My wife?" he asked, stuttering slightly. I blushed slightly at the last, "my Pharaoh, technically, we were never married." He stepped forward, bending down as he was quite a bit taller than I was, just barely brushing the tips of our noses together, his hands on either side of my face, gently caressing my cheeks, "how many times do I have to tell? Stop being so formal, I love you and you will always be my equal" and with that he leaned in.

His lips were soft against mine, both of us just testing the waters, making sure it wasn't a dream. I could faintly hear cheers from somewhere nearby but I was too absorbed in being back in Ahkmenrah's arms. His mouth moved against mine with more desperation, passion and hunger. I returned it fully. His tongue moved along my lip asking for entrance but I smirked against his lips, denying him his want. This did not sit well with him, he tried to force my mouth open but I continued to tease him. Then suddenly I felt him smirk against my lips and then one of his hands that had travelled to my back pulled my flush against his chest. I crashed into him and his arms wound around me, one on my waist his fingers digging in, most likely leaving bruises but I didn't care. His other arm around my shoulders with his hand tangled in my dark hair. As I came in contact with his bare chest, I gasped in surprise at his bold actions. His tongue darted inside and began to explore, as always he took control, whenever I would try to fight back I would be defeated, not that I had ever bothered to truly fight, I loved when Ahkmenrah used to kiss me this way, we would hide from my brothers, his advisors and sometimes his guard.

Once or twice I would be grabbed when walking down what appeared to be a deserted corridor into a room and there he would be, he would hold me and kiss me, just be together.

When his tongue had finished exploring my mouth and we both were desperate for not just each other but oxygen aswell, we pulled back. Both of us breathing heavily, lips swollen, our foreheads pressed together. His arms wrapped tightly around me, I let my head fall onto his shoulder as the cheers, cat-calls and wistles finally reached my ear.

I was with Ahkmenrah once again, in his arms where I belonged. I was home.

* * *

**Happy Christmas to all my lovely readers! Sorry it took me this long and hoped you liked this chapter. I injured my knuckles and couldn't type very good.**

**Happy Holidays to everyone.  
Love,  
Áine.**


End file.
